


A Brief Respite

by quiesce



Category: Askewniverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-15
Updated: 2007-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiesce/pseuds/quiesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the <a href="http://lordessrenegade.livejournal.com/147635.html">International Interfandom Day of Making Out</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Brief Respite

**Author's Note:**

> For the [International Interfandom Day of Making Out](http://lordessrenegade.livejournal.com/147635.html).

Jay's near-constant stream of insults, innuendo, vulgarities, and just plain rambling is kind of soothing, when you get used to it. Silent Bob doesn't even have to pay attention anymore; he can let the individual words fade into the background and just listen to the lilt and cadence and know when he's expected to nod or pass Jay another cigarette.

There are days when Jay just bugs the shit out of him though. Scrawny fuck won't shut the hell up. Usually a carefully selected word or two will stop Jay in his tracks and leave him speechless (or slightly less talkative, at least) and give Silent Bob a few moments of relief. And on the rare day when that doesn't work, Silent Bob has found that slamming Jay up against the nearest wall and smashing his mouth against Jay's until he stops trying to talk and starts putting his tongue to better use does the trick.

Jay always denies it when he gets his voice back -- usually a blessed five or ten minutes later -- and doubles the volume at which he declares his heterosexuality, but Silent Bob hasn't failed to notice the way that after putting up a token resistance, Jay's mouth parts wide for him or the way that Jay fists his hands in Silent Bob's shirt, pulling him closer.

Silent Bob never says anything about it though.


End file.
